Various multi-sensor arrangements for detecting motion in two or directions are known. Such conventional arrangements typically provide for a plurality of sensor mechanisms, each of which detects motion along a linear axis. Other arrangements provide for multiple sensors which then extrapolate additional directional movement based on relatively complex processing algorithms.
There is a need for a multidirectional switch having a relatively simple configuration, that is inexpensive to manufacture, and that well suited to be incorporated into children's toys.